Revival of the Dragons
by Kairi Kane Heartnet
Summary: Atlasia is a 17 year old girl who was alone the moment she was born. Bullied all throughout her life because of her weird 'alien' pink hair, hated by almost everyone. It's not until she goes to space that finally gains a few human friends. She might even find the killer of her parents. (The Dragonauts and Macross referencing is pretty thin, but i thought i should mention it)
1. Chapter 1

The Unfortunate Fate  
"Leifyre, ready or not here I come" my big brother, Lios calls out. I stifle a giggle as I hide beneath a desk, hearing him go right past the room. I sit where I am for awhile, just to make sure he's really gone past. When I feel it's time to go, I begin to crawl out from beneath the desk, almost shrieking when the door suddenly flies open. I plant myself against the wall as painful groans fill up the room.  
"it's too late for the sedatives! You need to get Eli in here immediately" one of the doctors surrounding one of daddy's' baby bearing women exclaims. One of his assistants calls Daddy. He's here in a rush of powerful wind.  
"Elena!" Daddy gasps as he comes in the room, rushing to his woman's side.  
"Eli...P-please help me...it hurts so bad" daddy's' woman groans, holding daddy's hand tight.  
"I'm so sorry Elena... There's nothing I can do" Daddy starts to cry as the woman's stomach starts to wriggle. I flinch as the woman starts to scream.  
"They're coming!" a doctor exclaims, just as the woman's stomach tears open... Revealing my two, new, baby sisters. I hyperventilate. I did that to mummy!? I scream and bolt for the airlock, bawling my eyes out. "Leifyre?! LEIFYRE WAIT!" Daddy cries as I slam the button to the airlock, getting sucked out into space, heading for the moon and sobbing all the way.  
17 years later  
I groan as I rub my eyes, sitting up in my darkened apartment. I gently open my curtains, grizzling as the light pierces through my eyes. I was definitely late for school, as if anyone there actually cared if I was there or not... Nobody cared. Especially when you're an alien freak like me. I live alone in this apartment, I've never known my real parents and the only things I have of them is a picture, and a Northern Star Necklace I wear around all the time. I pick up the picture of my parents, starting to tremble. Why did you have to have such an alien child like me? Why is my hair Pink, when neither of yours are? What're the strange triangles on my shoulders? I wish you were here to answer my questions...And protect me from everyone.  
I eventually make it to school, reporting to the office. "You're late Atlasia, were you abducting someone?" the office lady chuckles, I sigh and head to class without a word. As per usual, school is horrible. My classmates bully me, all the teachers turn a blind eye to it. I just wish they knew how bad it feels to be treated this way, just because my hair is a little different. I couldn't wait to get out of school and on to work, as per usual. it is the only sanctuary I have where they actually treat me normally. Of course, it is a maid cafe, so pink hair is pretty much a norm to them... if only they knew it was natural, and the other weird things my hair does.  
"Heya boss" I smile as I adjust my bow on my maid uniform while she adjusts my boobs a little, "hello my best worker~ How are you today" she smiles, looking me over to make sure I look perfect. "I feel a lot better now that I'm here ma'am" I smile, bowing. I then get busy with serving customers. "Welcome master. How may I serve you today" I bow as a suited man comes in the cafe with a suitcase. I give him a seat and wait for his order.  
"May I please get the Triple Chocolate Deal?" he smiles, I bow.  
"Of course master, right away. is there anything else?" I smile, writing down his order.  
"Yes, please take this tip" the man smiles as I feel a generous weight being put in the front pocket of my apron. "S-sir! I am honored. I will acquire your meal right away, please excuse me" I bow again, heading to the kitchen. "Triple Chocolate Deal please" I smile, waiting for it to be prepared. The chef puts the hot chocolate, chocolate mud cake and chocolate biscuits on the tray decoratively, before sliding it to me. I take it to my customer.  
"Master, your meal" I smile, placing the tray down as he shuts his suitcase. "Thank you Miss Emerald. That is all for today, please enjoy the rest of your day" the man smiles, referencing my emerald-like eyes, making me blush in the process. He allows me to serve more customers.

"Hey Atlasia! Before you leave. Here! This is from everyone" my boss smiles as I put on my roller blades I always use to come to work. She hands me a small box. I'm a little shocked when I see what's inside. Boss hands me gift bag as well. "Happy 17th birthday Atlasia, I hope you have a good night" she smiles, making me tear up with joy. "I will" I grin. I arrive home at around 6 o'clock, one of my bestest friends is sitting by my door. "Fluffy, how are you girl. Hungry?" I smile, patting her head. "Myuuu~" she purrs happily. I open the door for her. Fluffy is a stray kitten that occasionally comes to eat at my home, we've become quite good friends over the last couple of months.

"Look what my workmates made me Fluffy. A birthday cake" I smile as she happily chomps down on her own food. I cut a slice to eat, digging into the gift bag. it's a very warm looking dress... Only it doesn't look like a normal dress. it does look very warm though. The fact that it's mostly black, will definitely attract heat to keep me warm for the coming winter, there was also some Chinese food vouchers, boss knows I can't cook to save myself, I order some Chinese for my dinner. This was by far the best birthday I've ever had, which reminds me... That guys tip!  
I dig out the massive roll of fifties from my apron, gawking as I unravel it to find out just how much he's given me. A piece of paper falls out from the center of the tip. I pick it up and read it. Please show no one, check this site and let us know your reply as soon as possible. We eagerly await your decision. "Weird..." I murmur, retrieving my laptop and putting the URL the man provided into the search bar. Hoping it wasn't porn.

Would you like to go to space? Well this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, it's free. All we ask is that you let us study how well you get along at the Kross Space Station. You will be partnered with one of the locals during your stay... I gasp, I could go to space, and get a friend!? This all sounds too good to be true, I can even design my room! Ooh this sounds so exciting! And when I think about it, I've got nothing much else to lose. School sucks. Work might suck if they find out about my hair. But up in space, I could have a permanent partner, they kinda have nowhere to run. Also, since it is space... I guess with my alien hair...I would fit right in. I start to design my room, contemplating my decision as I do so. Fluffy jumps up onto my lap, pawing the screen. "Do you want to go?" I chuckle. Fluffy just curls up on my keyboard and purrs. "Alright alright" I grin, pressing accept. I would be picked up tomorrow night at seven.  
The first thing I do in the morning is head to the school office, letting them know I was leaving. Of course, the office lady says good riddance. And for once, I get the opportunity to poke the finger at her, right in her face. That's all I do before I head to my workplace. "Must you really leave on a journey Atlasia?" Boss frowns, I nod.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, it was a birthday gift from someone. I don't know when I'll be back. Or if I'll ever be back. But I won't forget how kind you were to me" I smile, hugging her. Which surprises her. "I'll still work today though, as my last shift" I grin, Boss smiles and nods. Everyone sadly farewells me as I head home, admittedly I cry a little, but it's done now. When I get home I immediately pack spare clothes and my laptop. I make sure I grab my parents picture too. I notice fluffy climb into my backpack that has my parents picture inside, damn she's cute. I eat my cake as I wait for seven.  
That man I served at the cafe shows up in a 4WD truck, smiling at me before he notices my baggage. "is that all you're bringing? I kinda expected a little more" he murmurs as he opens a door for me. "I don't actually own much. Sir, may I ask your name?" I question as I put my duffel bag in the back. "Ryan Leroy, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Daniels" Ryan bows, I bow back, a little flustered at how he's treating me, almost like a princess. I hop into the front seat, checking inside my backpack to make sure Fluffy is alright. "Alright, let's get on the road" Ryan smiles, starting the car and pulling out.

I watch as bit by bit my hometown melts away into the distance like a hazy memory. Ryan and I travel along a country road, small farmhouses speckled everywhere, it was quite peaceful watching it go minute after minute, until a couple hours pass, I almost fall asleep. "What in the world..." Ryan murmurs, snapping me out of my nap. He's slowing down at a large, and I mean large! Pothole in the road, it spanned across the entire road. it was too dark to see much else. "They should probably fix this up" Ryan murmurs, driving through carefully, traveling on to a town name Rorke.

"Just for tonight we'll be staying in Rorke with a couple of the company's' workers, you don't mind do you? The Launch Pad Facility is about two hours drive from Rorke so I wanna get a little bit of sleep" Ryan smiles.

"By all means, if you need to sleep. Sleep" I smile, checking on fluffy again. She's still sound asleep. Ryan pulls into a drive where a woman is waiting.

"You're late Ryan" she pouts, Ryan smiles and hugs her.  
"I know, I had things to do in Liveed City, you know this. I'd like you to meet her, this is Atlasia Daniels" Ryan introduces me as I step out of the truck.  
"H-hello" I smile, getting surprised when the woman suddenly checks me over.  
"How old are you Atlasia?" she asks, holding onto my sleeves.  
"I'm 17. Turned it just yesterday ma'am" I stammer. Ryan looks a little surprised, proceeding to look guilty as the woman glares at him.  
"So young to be going up there... Too late to turn back. Atlasia, you must promise me that you'll live life to the fullest every single day" the woman exclaims.  
"Nia! You'll scare her" Ryan gasps, Nia glares at him, making him gulp. She scolds him and pretty much sends him to the dog kennel, I can hear him whine as Nia silently prepares dinner. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what I should do, that's when I hear Fluffy rustling around in my bag. I let her go outside to go toilet, sitting on the bottom of the stairs to Nias house, I also assume it's Ryans house judging by the pictures of him and Nia everywhere. The two can't be married though as I see no rings on their fingers.  
"Atlasia, are you okay?" Nia asks, scaring the crap outta me, and definitely out of Fluffy... She mewls with distaste at the mess she's made.  
"I'm fine, just letting Fluffy poop" I reply, pointing at the little kitten. Nia gasps, starry eyed.  
"Awwwwh she's soooo kyeeeewwt" Nia coos, coaxing Fluffy to her. Fluffy happily comes to her, mostly smelling the food on Nia. "You must be hungry~ let me feed you. Atlasia, if you want to take this little one to space, I heavily recommend not letting her out till you're at the space station" Nia pats Fluffy happily, I nod in understanding, hearing voices on the dark streets. "Come inside soon honey, dinner will be ready in ten" Nia coos before going inside.

A group of kids are walking and talking merrily on the other side of the street, I wish I had friends like that. But then again, I'll be getting a friend when I arrive at the space station. "Oh come on Aoron~! Don't leave now~ I'm sure your grandmother can wait" one of the kids whine. The boy with the long, tied back, violet colored hair chuckles... Weird. Violet hair. "I'd rather not tick her off man. She expects me back before ten" Aoron imitates his throat being cut. "Well alright dude, safe trip home. Oh wait, it's right over there" one of the boys laugh. Aoron fist bumps each and everyone of them. "Young man! You're being too loud. Get in here this instant and tell your friends to head home!" Someone calls out from next door, making me jump in surprise. "Coming grandma" Aoron smiles, crossing the road, noticing me watching, waving slightly. I blush because I was noticed, hiding my face. "Atlasia, come on in. Dinner is ready" Nia calls out.  
"O-okay" I stammer, getting up and picking up my backpack, my Northern Star pendant drops out of my top suddenly, I immediately catch it, looking at it and noticing the clasp of the chain is bent a little. I sadly kiss the pendant before going inside, I'd have to ask Nia if she could fix it. Dinner is delicious, I slaughter it as per usual, feeling a little embarrassed when Ryan and Nia look at my empty plate in shock, the food had been devoured in ten seconds flat! Afterwards, Nia fixes my pendants chain quite easily, I don't know how to thank her for this. Nia also leads me to a spare room where Fluffy has taken shelter on my bed, I giggle and join her in bed. "Sweet dreams little lady" Nia coos, before shutting my door a little.  
I lie in bed silently, Fluffys purrs is the only thing you could hear. Occasionally she twitches and mewls in her sleep. "Ryan... You better look after her you hear. Don't you dare let them hurt her" I hear Nia speak, she sounds muffled though.  
"Sis... You know I can't do anything once they're partnered up. if she's lucky th... She'll get him...You know he doesn't do that" Ryan replies, he's even more muffled than Nia. I wonder what they're talking about, though it makes me happy that Nia cares about my wellbeing, and so I fall asleep happy.

"Hey kiddo. rise and shiiiine" Nia coos, yanking me out of bed and sending me to have a shower as she prepares breakfast. She abducts Fluffy so she can feed her before Ryan wakes up. Ryan looks like a train wreck as he shuffles into the dining room, it makes me giggle. "Brother, shower. Now" Nia commands, Ryan nods sleepily and shuffles down the hallway.  
"Such a useless older brother sometimes, can't cook. Can't clean, how will he ever get a woman, tch" Nia grizzles, making me giggle even more which makes Nia smile. "That's quite the beautiful smile you have there young lady. Try not to tame all the young male dragons up there with it will you" Nia chuckles. I frown a little.  
"I doubt they'd be charmed Nia, particularly if they're like all the other boys I've known" I sigh, though she did refer to them as dragons, so they're not horn dogs which is always good, I don't plan on meeting a horn dog anytime soon. Maybe the boys up there are sophisticated, or traditional. Perhaps ferocious? I guess I'd have to find out. After Ryan eats breakfast, we say farewell to Nia and get into the truck. I make sure Fluffy is inside my backpack before getting in, noticing that she's already inside, sleeping. I smile and climb up into the truck. "Aoron, have a good day at school" that old lady from last night calls. That boy from last night comes out of his door, I'm surprised to see that his hair is a shade of dark blue, not violet. Though I could of sworn it was violet... "is something wrong Atlasia?" Ryan asks. I shake my head and shut my door, embarrassed that I had frozen with closing my door. I get comfortable as Ryan reverses out of the driveway, looking at my pendant.  
"Make sure you look after Atlasia, Ryan!" Nia calls, Ryan waves and fully pulls out, that Aoron guy is looking at me almost as if he's seen a ghost. His green eyes watch me go, somehow... His gaze felt as if it was full of warmth, his friends are very lucky to have him. I sit in my seat properly and sigh. "Will I ever see Nia again?" I ask Ryan, he thinks about it.  
"She rarely comes up to the space station as she works at a desk, but you might see her again. Though I wonder why she was nice to you. Normally she's a right dragon to everyone" Ryan murmurs. "What're you talking about. Your sister is lovely?" I raise an eyebrow at Ryan. "She must like something about you, trust me on this. She's anything but nice" Ryan turns a little pale. I chuckle a little, but then frown. "Be glad you even have family..."  
Ryan glances sideways at me, slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Ryan asks after awhile. I look away from him, staring out at the countryside. "Some people are virtually alone from the moment they are born. Nobody wants them... You should be happy with what good things you have" I reply.  
Ryan sighs a little. "I guess you're right, she's saved my butt a million times. I guess I am the pretty useless older brother. She's always gotta keep me in check, she's always looking out for me. Say, you're pretty wise kiddo" Ryan has a big smile across his face.  
"Something like that" I murmur. if only he knew I was speaking about myself. I was taken to the orphanage as a newborn, from then on everything was hell. Constantly being bullied by the kids in the orphanage, ignored by the caregivers. When I did get adopted, they soon gave me right back, not wanting an alien of a daughter. This kept going until I was 13, by then I was granted a place to live alone and a weekly allowance. I guess I should be glad I got that, but I knew it was only done like that so they no longer had to look at me or even hear about me.  
"Hey, Atlasia. Wake up, we're here" Ryan shakes me awake. I grizzle and open my eyes, my jaw hits the floor when I see the massive shuttle sticking out of a building. "Cmon, I'll take you to the mess hall. I'll also take your duffel bag to the baggage area so don't worry about it. We'll be boarding the shuttle at 3.30pm so make sure you're ready by then. Also, I hope you get along with the other volunteers" Ryan explains, I nod.  
"Wait, other volunteers?" I ask in confusion. Ryans eyebrow goes up skeptically.  
"Y'know, the other four volunteers who are going to space with you"Ryan replies, leading me to the mess hall. "They're probably still asleep, but they'll definitely come here first when they awaken, so enjoy yourself till then" Ryan shows me where all the food is in the cupboards, fridge and pantry. "I'll see you later" Ryan waves as he leaves with my duffel bag. I look at all the delicious, free meat, in a state of defeat. I still can't cook to save myself... I still grab some bacon for Fluffy to enjoy, aiming for the watermelon in the fridge for myself, chopping it in half with a well executed karate chop and an expert sound effect of 'hachawwww'. I proceed to eat the watermelon like a savage jungle beast-human, it has been soooo long since I've had watermelon this amazing.  
Someone sleepily shuffles into the room just as I'm cleaning the watermelon completely of delicious pink flesh. "Ahaha, hello there. it looks like you thoroughly enjoyed your meal" she smiles as I put the watermelon down in embarrassment.  
"Sorry you had to see that" I stammer, she giggles and shakes her head.  
"I'm Lila. You must be hungry if you were eating it like that. However you should get some protein before we go up to the station" Lila pulls out a Ham leg from one of the ovens, letting the smells inside waft through the air, my mouth waters. Fluffy pops her head out of my backpack, licking her muzzle. "D-did you make that?" I ask, my stomach proceeding to growl loudly. Lila giggles and nods, "You're more than welcome to have some, it's good the boys aren't awake yet" Lila smiles as she carves the meat.  
"Y-yes please!" I gasp, Fluffy even hops out from the sanctuary of my backpack, running at Lila mewling. "I think Fluffy wants some too" I drool. Lila looks at my companion in surprise, but smiles. "Please pull out five big plates and one small plate from over there" Lila points at a cupboard, I nod ecstatically, setting the table in the middle of the room. Fluffy patiently sits by her plate to be given food, digging in the moment Lila places meat on her plate, I'm a little jealous. "Your kitten is gorgeous. Her name is Fluffy, no?" Lila asks, I nod.  
"I'm Atlasia, u-um. Thankyou for the food" I drool as I look at the hot roast on my plate, vegetables and all. I have never ever had a family roast, a proper one. And certainly not one with such an amazing aroma. "Alright, last but not least, some gravy" Lila places a small jug on the table, Fluffy comes over to me and jumps into my lap to get to my backpack next to me. Lila and I get surprised as two guys rush into the room. "Goddess Lila! You grace us with your gigantic bounty!" the tallest one goes down on his hands and knees, praising her like some goddess. Lila gets a bit flustered at this but chuckles. The shorter one adjusts his clothes and glasses, coughing in embarrassment at being seen in such a disheveled state. "Milady, you bare the greatest gift to us yet again, I know not how to show my gratitude" he bows, I blink. These two were really weird.  
"Yahoooooo! I smell Lilas gruuuub" another voice exclaims, stretching as she comes through the door, her huge boobs are reeeeeally out there. Like damn! "Goddess Evelyn! You grace me with your two wonderful bountiiiiies~!" the tall guy kinda creeps up on her with claw hands. "Liam, show some class!" the shorter male whacks him across the head, Evelyn and Lila chuckle. "Guys" Lila smiles at them, gaining their attention in an instant despite how quiet she spoke. "I would like to introduce our new friend. Atlasia. Atlasia. She's Evelyn, the tall one is Liam. And the classy one is Carlos" Lila helps me up and pushes me towards them. Carlos grabs my hand and kisses it. "A pleasure milady" he smiles, making me blush.  
"Dammit! My turn~"Liam whines, pushing Carlos aside. Liam immediately touches my boobs, resulting with me squealing and sending him flying against a far wall. Evelyn is up next. "Your hair is such a gorgeous shade of pink, who did it for you?" Evelyn grins, surprising me as she gathers me into a hug... I almost suffocate in her breasts though. "Oh. sorry" Evelyn chuckles slightly. "My hair isn't dyed, I was born this way" I answer after I've caught my breath. "Oh? I wish I had such cool hair" Evelyn pouts, sifting her hand through one of the hair groups tied by a red bracelet like hair tie behind me, surprising me. "I don't think it's cool. it's the only thing that stops me from being normal" I sigh. Evelyn laughs.  
"Why would you want to be normal. why not be unique?" Evelyn smiles. Admittedly, she has a point. "Now cmon, Lilas made this amazing food. Let's eat" Evelyn sits me back down, getting seated herself. "Dig in" Lila nods gracefully, I immediately dive into the meat, tears springing forth into my eyes as I eat. "it's soooo goood" I sniffle, wolfing it down so fast, the others can't believe their eyes. "Would you like some more?" Lila asks, I look at her beggingly. "How could I say no to that" she chuckles, topping up my plate.  
"Thank you" I grin happily, putting a little gravy on my plate this time, deciding to savor everything instead of shoveling it down my throat. I feel Fluffy climbing back onto my lap as I'm cutting the meat up, she mewls softly. "I thought you were finished?" I sigh, relinquishing some of my meat to her hungry mouth, hearing her purr in delight. Evelyn, Carlos and Liam are looking at me in confusion, all of them lean down and peek beneath the table at the same time. They all sit back up starry eyed. "Can we pat it?" Evelyn beams, holding out her arms. I pick Fluffy up gently as she continues to latch on to a piece of meat with her mouth. Evelyn gently pats Fluffy as she eats, relinquishing some of her own meat. Everyone gives Fluffy some of their meat, she definitely shows her usual appreciation symbol of flashing her butt in their faces.  
We all chat a little as we finish our food and clean up afterwards, after Fluffy gets a helluva lot of pampering, she returns to my backpack to sleep her food off. I usually don't pipe up in the conversation, I didn't want them to be saddened by my life story, but I happily listen to theirs. Lila was an outstanding student and aspiring astronaut, so this trip was right up her alleyway. Carlos is from a wealthy Mexican family with a boring lifestyle, he thought this trip would spice things up... he insisted to put emphasis on 'spice'. Damned puns. Liam is...obviously, quite the troublemaker, always getting into things he may or may not be welcome to. Women are included in that list... how vulgar. Evelyn also happens to be from a wealthy background, her parents are quite restrictive upon her, so this trip is for her to get away on her own. They are all 21 years of age.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow we all manage to burn through the hours that it surprises us when men come to retrieve us to board the space shuttle. We all get seated in the 'Absolute Gravity' lounge, the waitresses buckle us in and return to the bar. I notice a holographic drink menu, figuring out how to scroll through it, finding non alcoholic beverages, ordering a berry smoothie for myself and a small bottle of milk for Fluffy to drink when she wakes up. I leave my backpack in the generous gap beneath my chair. The waitress arrives with my smoothie five minutes later. I notice tequila and wine on her tray as well, it was probably for the others. I sip at my smoothie, wondering what we were waiting for. After a few minutes, a hologram of the captain displays in front of us. "Hello there kids. I'm Pierre, your captain for this afternoon. in approximately ten minutes, the windows will open and you will be able to gaze upon the beauty that is Mother Earth. So please, sit back and relax" Pierre smiles, the holographic screen disappears.  
I wait excitedly to feel the force of the rocket take off, little did we all know, we were already in space. The windows slowly start to open, revealing Earth in all her glory, the sun and moon glowing in the far distance. I unbuckle myself, gasping as I float right out of my seat. Lila giggles and unbuckles herself too floating around with me, only with much more controlled grace. Soon enough, everyone is floating and laughing. We help each other to the windows, looking as Earth gets further and further away at an alarming rate. "Odd, ships normally don't travel this fast..." Lila murmurs.  
"it must be like...warp drive or something" Evelyn grins excitedly.  
"impossible. The stars, everything we see would look like it's moving away. We're not fast enough to be traveling at the speed of light" Carlos intercepts into Evelyns party, she pouts at him. I smile and just watch Earth melt away into the distance. At some point, gravity starts to turn back on, slowly the force returns to normal and we can walk about without floating away. I return to my seat, feeling quite tuckered out from all the laughing and excitement. I doze off, dreaming of my newfound friends.

"Atlasia! Atlasia wake up!" Evelyn gasps, I groan and yawn.  
"What's wrong?" I complain, rubbing my eyes I looking at Evelyn.  
"Fluffy isn't in your backpack" Evelyn pouts, I bolt upright and check my backpack. No Fluffy.  
"oh no oh no oh no!" I panic, searching all about for her, calling her name. She doesn't come. "Oooh. Where on earth...or space... could she be" I double check everything, noticing a wonderful smell. I facepalm and head to the on board dining room. "Fluffy!" I scold her when I see her eating the meat off of already made plates of food sitting on the table, almost all of the meats on the plates were gone, the other components of the plates were undisturbed. The Chef comes into the dining room curiously.  
"Oh my! it looks like I've got a very hungry customer" he chuckles.  
"I am SO sorry. I should have been watching her" I bow a million times, the chef just chuckles. "Don't worry about it my child, I'll just remake the plates as well as a special plate for her" The chef ruffles my hair and pats Fluffy. "She's really gorgeous, what's her name?" he asks. "it's Fluffy" I grin, thanking the chef and returning to my seat with my naughty kitten. We're soon given our food, of course Fluffy still manages to put pigs to shame. A few minutes later, Captain Pierre slams open the door and storms up to Fluffy and I, grabbing Fluffy by the neck which she gives protest to. "What is this filthy little creature doing on my shuttle?!" he growls at me.  
"S-she wanted to come along with me, I couldn't just abandon her" I stammer in shock as Pierre really gets in my face. "There are to be no rodents on my shuttle. Prepare the airlock!" Pierre barks into a microphone. "No!" everyone exclaims, just as Fluffy starts flicking herself about, managing to scratch the hell out of Pierre. He drops her in pain, glaring at me as I put Fluffy in my backpack and hold her protectively. "I won't forget this child" he seethes before getting his wounds cleaned up. I gently caress Fluffy to calm her down. So for the rest of the flight, we all take turns at watching Fluffy to make sure Pierre doesn't grab her and chuck her out into space without any shred of mercy.  
"Everybody please prepare yourselves to exit the shuttle. We'll be arriving at Kross station in five minutes" Pierre speaks over the intercom, his obvious distaste displayed in his voice. We all pick up our stuff and head to the door we entered by, noticing the gravity was slowly weakening. The door eventually opens, Ryan is on the other side, activating the lights on a rail. "Just follow the green light flow and you'll get to your next location kids" Ryan smiles, we all nod and fly on out of the docked shuttle.  
Our first stop is the stations medical office. They say that they need to check our bodies to see if they've handled he trip here alright. After the checks are done we could meet and greet our possible partners. Unfortunately it looks like I was going to get to choose mine last, as out of the girls, I was last in line. The boys went in a different medical office. Evelyn returns from her check up just as I'm finishing the provided bag of candy. She looks quite sleepy, proceeding to yawn like Lila did before her. "Be my guest and grab a coffee from that machine if you want it" the brown haired blue eyed nurse smiles, looking at me, she was very beautiful. "Your turn Miss Daniels" the Doctor, Esther Clover smiles, I nod and stand up, yawning a little.

The next thing I know, I'm walking out of the nurses office. Grabbing a hot chocolate from the machine. "Thank you Esther" I yawn, drinking my warm beverage, perking right up. I follow the green lights to the lounge where everyone else is. Just knowing I'd get the person no one else wanted, though I shouldn't be so greedy when it comes to possible friends. it comes to a shock to me when I don't see anyone leftover. Evelyn has partnered up with a tall red, spiky haired guy with a rats tail. Lila is with a Dark haired guy with really long hair that almost covers his entire face. Carlos is with a brown haired girl whose elegance rivals Lilas. Liam, it doesn't surprise me at all, is with the big breasted, doll like, Lolita girl who also has black hair.  
Everyone notices that I'm standing there a little awkwardly, that's when Evelyn points to beside me. I double take when I see someone sitting there all casually, staring at the floor. His hair is... A really lovely shade of blue with really weird neon green tips, honestly his hair is rather cool. "U-um, hello. My name is Atlasia" I try to put on my most brave smile, any courage I had, dashed when his head snaps up to glare at me with bright red eyes. I swear I'm getting punished for bringing Fluffy along. "U-um, what's your name?" I stammer, shaking slightly. "Leifyre, you're scaring her" Evelyns partner whacks mine across the head, making Leifyre grizzle and glare at the guy. "Don't give me that look, You have to get along with her whether you like it or not. Apologies for my rude little brother Atlasia. My name is Cykren, The dark haired guy is Lios. This elegant little lady is Fera, and the cute little doll is Alloras." Cykren smiles, I notice that he has a darker shade of red eyes, much less scary though.

"O-oh, um. Mice to neet you- I mean! Nice to meet you" I fluster, shaking his hand awkwardly. Leifyre just turns away from me in disgust... I bet it's my hair that pushes him away. I sigh unhappily, noticing that Fluffy is climbing onto my head. "Myuuuuu~" she announces her presence to all the newcomers. Leifyres eyes immediately target Fluffy, and as fast as lightning he takes her off my head and abducts her. Briskly walking away. "Wha!? Hey wait you jerk! Give me back Fluffy" I wail, chasing after him as he walks through the halls really fast. "Hey you! I'm talking to you! Give her back!" I growl, just as he steps into a bedroom. His bedroom. The moment I set one foot into his room, he sends his foot into my stomach, knocking the wind right out of me. I fly backwards, landing on my backpack. I gasp for air, slowly sitting up as the immense pain courses through my body. I haven't felt pain like this since before I learnt how to fight back against bullies. I hear sounds in my backpack, gasping and taking it off. I look at the broken glass from the picture frame that holds my parents photo, I couldn't hold in my tears as I shift the glass and remove the photo.

I look up at Leifyre tearfully, before getting up and hobbling away to find my room. it is just the way I designed it, even the books in my bookshelf. However... The novelty couldn't comfort me, not right now. I strip and carefully climb into my bed, grimacing every now and again until I'm comfortable. I eventually manage to fall asleep.

"Myuuuu~" I hear fluffy mewl somewhere very far away. Why am I on that country road with the big pothole? it's dark all around me except for something moving, something white. its form is indistinguishable to me, just a blur, right as something falls through me, a meteor? it's about to crush the white blur on the road. What in the world? Why am I cryi- "ATLASIA!" I hear someone scream. "M-MUMMY!" I scream awake, immediately grabbing my parents photo off my draw instinctively and carefully sitting up, grimacing all the way.  
I stare at my parents picture, looking at how happy they are. I grip at the frame angrily, "Why...Why did you leave me all alone? How could you just abandon a baby..." I speak through clenched teeth, tearing up and dropping their photo, noticing that it's in a new photo frame. "Myuuu?" Fluffy attempts to catch my attention. I see red eyes in the semi darkness, shrieking in horror. "Lei...fyre?" I tremble as I'm planted to my wall in shock. I hear a quiet gasp come from Leifyre. I forgot, I'm only in my underwear... "W-w-wha... GET OUT!" I boom in embarrassment, grabbing his collar and literally throwing him out the door, the pain in my stomach is overwhelming so I stumble a little, looking at the large bruise that has formed on my stomach in shock. Leifyre sits up and notices it, a look of guilt on his face for just a fleeting second before he looks away from me.

"You can't even say sorry? You're just like every other boy on earth. Unfeeling" I seethe, getting up and shutting my door, seeing a killer glare from Leifyre before it shuts. I head into the medicine cupboard to find bandages to wrap around my stomach. I clean myself up before I go to head out in search for food. "Leifyre? What did you do?" I recognize Cykrens voice. There's a long silence. Cykren sighs. "Why do you have to be so rebellious... You're such an idiot. You wont, but we will have to after ours. You're prolonging the inevitable" Cykren growls. I hear Leifyre gasp. "Leifyre waiiiit!" Cykren exclaims. What in the hell was that about? I look at my clock and see that I've slept for four hours.

I use the on board maps on the walls to find the food court of the Kross Station. Surprised by how large a variety of shops they have here. A particular one catches my eye, a cafe called D-nauts Cafe, I peek inside curiously. "Wh-wha?!" I gasp as I see Evelyn and Lila spinning around in maid outfits, Carlos and Liam are in waiters outfits. "Atlasia! You're just in time! Here try this on" Evelyn beams as she passes me a maid outfit, immediately trying to strip me right then and there. Evelyn and Lila notice the bandages around my stomach as I try to resist getting stripped. "What happened here?" Evelyn asks.

"Leifyre kinda... Kicked me out of his room, in a literal sense" I stammer.

"He WHAT?!" Lios gasps as he comes out of the cafe kitchen with food, my stomach proceeds to growl.

"Who does he think he is, kicking a girl" Evelyn seethes, hugging me tight again. Honestly apart from the obvious fact I was gonna suffocate soon. Her hug made me feel happy, like a child in its mothers arms, I cry a little.

"It's alright, I'm kinda used to being hit around. Though it feels worth it if I get a hug from you, Evelyn" I murmur into her boobs, blushing at my slight confession. Evelyn stops hugging me, looking at me in surprise.

"Why would you say that? Getting hit shouldn't warrant getting hugs? Don't your parents hug you when you come home? Or snuggle you when you're sad?" Evelyn asks. Lios notices my facial expression (somehow from behind his hair) as she says this. Dropping the tray in his hands on a table and with a slight inhuman speed he has me in a hug. Lila also realizes the truth, also hugging me. "A-are we missing something?" Evelyn, Carlos and Liam ask, puzzled. "Lios sits me down and sits down with me as Lila takes the others out of the cafe to explain to the others. I'm kinda glad I couldn't see Lios's eyes, it relieves pressure a little.

"How long have either of them been gone?" Lios asks softly as I tremble.

"From my birth, both of them" I reply, my bottom lip quivering. Lios gasps.

"I can only half feel what you feel. I've never known my birth mother. And I only knew my father for a short 7 years before..." Lios trembles a little himself, I gasp. "So... I know the pain of losing and never really knowing my parents. The pain never goes away...but having friends and family around who can support you helps" Lios smiles.

"I've...never really had family, or friends, nobody liked me" I tear up, Lios seems to look surprised, but smiles.

"Well, I think you have a family now" Lios smiles as the others come back in.

"Atlasia! We've all decided!" Evelyn grins as they all gather around me, I notice their cheeks are a little red. "We probably can't ever replace your real parents, but I'll be your substitute mommy" Evelyn smiles.

"I'll be your substitute father" Carlos smiles.

"I will be your substitute older sister figure" Lila smiles.

"And I will be your totally irresponsible, mischievous substitute older bro" Liam grins, ruffling my hair. I look at them googly eyed, hugging them with a wail.

"Alright mi familia, I think it's time to have dinner" Carlos smiles, heading to a table to set it up, Evelyn helps.

"See? You'll be fine" Lios grins, getting up to get the food. Lila looks from him to me. Why does Lios look a little guilty? Lila and Lios come back with a hell of a lot of food, I see why as Fera, Alloras and Cykren dragging Leifyre behind him, enter the cafe. "Ah, you're here" Lios smiles at them all.

"Of course, we could smell your cooking from a mile away" Cykren giggles as he forces Leifyre to sit in a chair, giving Leifyre a glare that says, if you move, you're a dead man. I notice that Fluffy is climbing up onto me, heading to my face.

"Hello girl, I missed you" I smile, cuddling and patting her gently. Fluffy mewls with pleasure, staring at the food, which makes my family smile. Leifyre is glaring at me all throughout Lioss' amaaaazing dinner, but of course, my family glares back at him after getting over the initial shock of my eating style... Again. He knows he done goofed. "This is one of the first times I've tasted food that was so good" I sigh happily.

"Oh? I don't blame you, Cykrens been an amazing cook since he was ten years old, I'm glad he met his mentor, Leo Evans" Cykren smiles, patting Lioss back which makes him blush, "So do I, he was an amazing cook" Lios murmurs sheepishly. "It tastes much better when you have family to enjoy it with, doesn't it" Evelyn puts her arm around me, I smile happily.

"You're right... Mama" I blush, Evelyn makes a happy squeal sound, cuddling me completely.

"You're so cuuuuute" Evelyn giggles.

"Ehhhhh? Aren't you a little too young to be her mother?" Cykren asks Evelyn.

"Oh of course not" Evelyn smiles.

"She's not Atlasias biologcal mother. But her and the others are going to substitute the family she never had" Lios explains. Cykren looks surprised.

"So you also don't know your parents?" Alloras looks at me curiously, I nod. I notice that the comment makes Leifyre uncomfortable. Cykren notices the feelings his little brother is going through. Looking quite sympathetic.

"Our mother died at birth, and...Leifyre.." Fera murmurs sadly.

"Shut up!" Leifyre wails, getting up and running away. Fera looks a little guilty, Alloras doesn't though.

"Hmph, he should feel guilty. For the rest of his life, the murderer" Alloras hisses. Cykren and Lios glare at her. That's a little harsh...

"That's enough young lady! He's still traumatized from it. We may not know exactly what happened. But I know he didn't kill dad, Leifyre loved dad just as much as the rest of us" Cykren growls.

"Well I wanted to know dad too you know!" Alloras hisses, Fera tries to stop her anger.

"Don't take it out on brother, until we know the full story" Lios sighs. Alloras looks at Lios with teary eyes.

"But he never tells us" she sniffles, I look at all of them.

"Are you five all siblings?" I ask out of the blue. Cykren looks at me confused.

"You read the website right?" he asks.

"Yeah? it never said anything about who our partners were" I reply. Everyone goes pale.

"U-um... it says so on the third page, did you read the second page?" Lios asks.

"I... wasn't aware there was other pages" I squeak, feeling a little stupid.

"Oh god... This is going to be awkward" Cykren sighs, before suddenly going rigid, as well as his siblings. I could hear a voice speaking from the intercoms. However, what it was actually saying is a mystery to me.

"Sorry guys, we gotta jet" Cykren smiles, ruffling my hair.

"We'll see you soon" Carlos smiles, looking at all the dishes. "Lets all clean up" he smiles. As a family, we all clean up the dishes, it makes me happy to be close to these guys.


End file.
